


The Lady of the Lake

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: Nancy Drew and the Unlikely Game Series [2]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Nancy goes to Wales with Bess, George, and Ned for a normal vacation. But because mysteries never let Nancy take an Actual Vacation, the Hardy Boys show up and get Nancy and her friends wrapped up in a dangerous search for a lost piece of the history of King Arthur.





	The Lady of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> I put Nancy and original characters because the other night, I had this awesome dream about a new game in the series came out, but it wasn't Midnight in Salem. It was a completely new game.
> 
> It was sort of a mixture of Labyrinth of Lies with heavy inspiration from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, the DaVinci Code, and Arthurian legends, but not enough to call the game a complete crossover. Also, I think the game was set in Wales.
> 
> If someone could write this as an actual story, and if any mixture of Bess, George, Ned, Frank, and Joe were involved (with little to no romance and no sex), that would be amazing.

Dear Hannah,

Hello from beautiful Wales!

Can you believe that I'm actually getting a vacation, for real this time? Not only did Bess and George come with me, but Ned's here, too!

We're here to take in all the historical sites Ned and I want to see, check out some sci-fi thing in Cardiff that George wanted to see (the Ianto something?), and see if Bess can fit in some shopping while we're in the city.

Here's hoping that my "mystery follows me everywhere, even on vacation" track record will finally end.

Love,  
Nancy


End file.
